Children of War
by K-OSS
Summary: In her Senior year of College, Kim Possible's hollowed out life becomes exponentially complicated as the shadows of her past, Friend and Foe, return to plague her once more as an all out war of the physical and emotional ensues. :CHAPTER 4 UP:
1. Part 001

DISCLAIMER: You know, if it's called FAN FICTION, I think it's DAMN obvious I don't own any of this.

A gymnasium full of bright-eyed students in robes stand, and every person had a grin on their face. A man stands at a podium at the front of the stage, "Congratulations, Class of 2005." The entire student body tosses their hats into the air and scream in celebration. A young red haired woman hugs her friends in happiness as she looks over at the stage and sees one diploma still sitting in the stack, the diploma of Ronald Stoppable.

**Project: Otaku presents... **

The sun slowly rises over the quad of Middleton University in the late summer of 2008; sitting on a bench in the middle of the green grass is Kimberly Possible, College Senior and former Hero. She smiles at the sun as she begins her last year of college.

**A K-OSS the Harlequin fan fiction... **

The same morning a tall blue skinned man is standing before a parole board. Without any questions asked, the board members look at each other and nod. A giant stamp slams itself on a sheet of paper, its noise echoing through the hall, and blazoned on the files is a single word in red ink, 'GRANTED.'

Kim Possible in...

A large two-floor house just off of the Middleton University campus is having a 'For Sale' sign pulled from the yard. A man walks up to the house in a black duster and rests his right hand on the door. He smiles as he pushes open the door and walks in, and lifting up his cell phone finally speaks, "Beginning the operation, Master."

**CHILDREN OF WAR **

PART 001: How Art The Mighty Fallen

Kim pushed her way through the building doors, her last year at college was getting off to a lousy start after finishing her first day of classes she already had three papers to do by next week. She marched off to the quad where she found Monique, Tara, and Bonnie waiting in their usual place, a giant tree with a four-sided bench surrounding it. "What's up ladies?"

Monique smiled dreamily, "Putting off the worries one more day to watch the eye candy." Kim shot her a surprised, but pleased look.

"Is it that time already?" Kim rolled her eyes as she takes a seat with the others.

"Oh yea. New students arriving, and there's a whole lot of new hotties this year." Bonnie licked her lips slightly as she hungrily stared at the men across the quad, "Anything look good, Kimmie?"

Kim looked around at the incoming students, "Looks like a bunch of beefy jocks and surfer boys this year. A nice cool and collected guy could be my way back into serious dat..."

"Check him out." Tara interrupted as all four girls mouths went slack and dry. Stepping into the quad was a tall and muscular young man, but not a total steroid bound body builder. He had a long ponytail of shining black hair, mirrored sunglasses, and a patent leather coat donned as he calmly stepped into the area. "Me likey." Tara went on, "How bout you Bon?" She turned to notice that Bonnie was no longer there. She looked around to see if she could find her, and quickly spots her.

Bonnie had rushed over to the mysterious heartthrob that the others were gawking at and already was putting on her moves and charm a good thirty feet before she even reached him. "Hey babe, what are doing walking round here without a cutie like yours truly hanging off your arm?"

The man stopped for a second and looks at her. She was able to see her reflection in his glasses but nothing behind them, "I was enjoying myself before you started speaking." He gives a small grin and continues on his way, leaving Bonnie stunned and a bit confused.

"What the hell does that mean?" gawked Bonnie, by this time the other girls had caught up with her, "Don't you like what you see?"

The young man turned back toward her, "A girl with your physique rarely has the mental capacity to add anything beneficial to the world. Jocks and their bitches don't ever seem to make a difference in the big picture. Why don't you go play dress up until you can think up a way to actually benefit humanity instead of just your libido." He once again turned around and walked away.

Kim had noticed a tuck of blonde underneath the black hair on the man, and though she hadn't done a mission in four years, that instinct never goes away. Right now that instinct was screaming at her that there was something very wrong here.

Unfortunately, that was not what Kim was listening to. It was her quick heartbeat and the sweat beginning to form on her forehead and palms that caught her attention. While the young man had been talking directly to Bonnie, she had felt his eyes on her the entire time. It's true that you couldn't see his eyes through the lenses, but that was only strengthened Kim's surety in this matter.

"Kim?"

There was something familiar about him, and at the same time there was something that just made her want to club him and drag him back to her room.

"Kim!"

There was an overwhelming sense growing in her that while he spoke of hating cheerleaders, that he might be interested in her.

"KIMMIE!"

Kim turned to see Bonnie looking at her with the up most puzzlement; "Huh?" was all that Kim could muster out of her bewilderment.

"I said that he was nothing more than one of those stuck up asshole intellectuals." Bonnie just shrugged while looking at Kim.

"Yeah." Kim muttered as she was watched the young man disappear off the quad

The room lay silent as Kim stared at the blank ceiling above her bed. Her heart was torn between the emotions of the present, the desires for the future and the shadows of the past. One thought surfaced above it all in her worn out mind, "I gotta know who he is."

To Be Continued...

1011010101010101101010101110101001010101001011100

From the Extremely Cluttered Desk of the Author:

Godhand's Number: Thanks for the tip. I reworked this chapter too.

So, this is it. The Kim Possible fic that I've been slaving over trying to find some idea to pull it off... I must thank Classic Cowboy and Krimzon Striker, your work keeps me motivated to do my best on these. Now I just gotta figure out how to divide and place all these ideas between Enigma and this fic. Well, till next time. -K

((REVISED: 5/30/2005))


	2. Part 002

DISCLAIMER: You know, if it's called FAN FICTION, I think it's DAMN obvious I don't own any of this.

_"There is no such thing as a Lover's Oath" - Plato _

"He'll be out that door any second." Kim whispered to herself. Perched on a rooftop across from Middleton University's humanities building, Kim Possible sat with a pair of high tech binoculars. Back in the day this would have been reconnaissance, but now it was nothing more than Kim Possible, once renowned hero and savior of the world many times over, was nothing more than a stalker. Her patience paid off as the young man she had been watching for weeks stepped out of the building. Every time she followed him he managed to lose her, or her lose him, but not today. Today she was prepared for anything.

Kim stealthily crawled across the rooftops following the young man all the way off of the school campus. She left the protective rooftops and leapt behind a row of bushes. Kim quickly rushed to regain eye confirmation of her target, but realized he'd already gone. About to admit defeat again, the young woman noticed shoe prints in the grass that led to a fence, while she inspected the fence she found the same imprints in the next yard leading into a house. Kim smiled nearly maniacally, "I've gotcha." Suddenly her watch beeped, "Shit. Time for class." She began to run back to campus praying she made it in time.

**CHILDREN OF WAR**  
PART 002: The Man With Two Faces

"Can that old bat drag on any longer?" Kim grumbled as she made her was back from class. It wasn't exactly a long class, but the elderly teacher was noted for not shutting up. Kim rushed with a frivolous pace so she could continue her observations.

"Where's the fire, KP?"

Kim stopped in her tracks and spun around. She tried to find who said it, but there wasn't a single person in the area, but it was HIS voice. The voice that filled every dream and every nightmare, that belonged to the one man that could single-handedly fill her heart with untainted euphoria and send shivers down her spine and shook her to the core, "Ron?" She scanned the area for a moment looking for him. 'My mind must be playing tricks on me,' she thought as she quickly turned and smacked right into someone.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Kim looked up only to see herself reflected back at her in the mirrors of a pair of sunglasses that could only belong to the idol of her heart's affection and her lust's attention, "You okay?"

Kim could only form monosyllabic noises and for the first time in four years, she blushed in embarrassment. After a few seconds Kim could finally manage, "I was coming to see you."

The man smiled and offered a small chuckle, "From the bushes or roof this time?" Kim's shy and blank face morphed into a small and even more embarrassed apologetic grin.

"I was just trying to find out more about you... that's all really..." Kim started mumbling after that until the man shook his head.

"You could of just talked to me." He removed his sunglasses to reveal his piercing gray eyes to Kim, "My name is Janus Nemicosto, Ms. Possible."

"You know who I am?" Kim's blush spread, trying to keep her propensity at bay while carrying out conversation.

"You were on the news constantly through high school. Actually, you were not only an inspiration but a bit of a crush." Janus smiled as he broke eye contact her as he turned his head to the side, but his eyes drifted back over to her.

Kim was struggling to stay standing up, "Would you want to go get some coffee or something? I... I need to sit down."

Janus smirked softly, "Sure, I know a great Japanese tea house around here. We can take my bike." He motioned over to a silver BMW motorcycle.

Kim walks over to it with a bit of a wobble to her step and rests her hand on it, "Wow, this is a great bike." Janus helps Kim on to the stallion of chrome and then slides on himself, starting it up. "Shouldn't we have helmets?" Kim questioned, as she did not see any around.

"Kim, you and I are souls of adventure who cast caution into the wind. Besides, it's two blocks from here. Just hold tight." Janus took off as Kim gripped onto him, her mind trying to decide whether the manic heartbeat is due to the adrenaline or the fact that she was pressed right up a deity made flesh.

At the teahouse Kim was nearly silent as she sipped her cup. For the majority of her life she was always sure of everything she did, it seemed that life had decided to cash in on what it was due. After twenty solid minutes of silence, Janus decided to speak, "So... do you have a boyfriend or anything?"

Kim coughed on a bit of tea, "No, no boyfriend. Not since high school."

"Seems like a lonely life. Been busy with saving the world I suppose?"

Kim was trying hard not to make eye contact by this point, "No, I haven't done that since high school either."

Janus reached forward and took her hand at this point, "A beautiful girl like you with no love in her life to warm her?" Kim's blush had covered her face by now, "What ailment would cause such a fate and what can I," Janus kissed her hand gently, "do to cure you?"

Kim smiled an honest smile for the first time in what seemed to be a lifetime. Her next six weeks seemed like bliss wherever she was. She finished her midterms with flying colors and decided to go out to celebrate as she and Janus had a six week anniversary dinner at a small Italian restaurant in Upperton and spent the rest of the night in a small grove where they did nothing but talk. Kim made it back to her dorm around four in the morning to find Bonnie and Monique up worried about her.

"You okay, Kim?" Monique sincerely asked, "He didn't try any funny stuff?"

"More importantly, you fuck him yet?" Bonnie chimed in with her default question.

Kim opened her door smiling, "I'm fine Mon, and it's not like that Bonnie. We have something special."

Bonnie became confused, as she is prone to do, "More special than fucking?"

"Sounds like the perfect guy. We'll see you around then." Monique smiled as she pulled a struggling Bonnie away with her, "Sleep well Kim."

Kim smiled as she shut the door and laid on her bed more content than she had been since leaving high school, "Finally found the perfect guy."

At the same moment just down the road from the school in the home of Janus Nemicosto, "Yes sir, the assistance you sent has just arrived... Yes, it will be adequate... No worries, we have the target just where we want them... Goodnight... Master." Janus closed the flip open cell phone and tosses it on the bed.

A raven-haired woman entered the room in a revealing teddy and wrapped her arms around Janus, "I'm ready for bed, Sexy."

Janus smiled, "Why'd you waste time putting that thing on, when I'm just going to rip it off, Shego." He turned and started kissing her with a fervor that would make a succubus blush.

Garments were thrown to the ground in a rush and last on the pile of clothing fell a shining wig of black hair tied in a ponytail.

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Hell Parading as Aphrodite

010101111001010101010100110101001010

From the Extremely Cluttered Desk of the Author:  
I would like to thank everybody for the reviews and comments. Sad to say the next update may not be till NEXT weekend because of a hectic school schedule and that my free time is being devoted to completing a DVD set of the Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater cut scenes. You may notice an emphasis to end with an image. This is due to my strong roots in film, which influences my writing heavily. It's important not only to tell a story but also to paint a picture, in my opinion. So take care of yourself... and each other. - K

((Revised 5/30/2005))


	3. Part 003

DISCLAIMER: You know, if it's called FAN FICTION, I think it's DAMN obvious I don't own any of this.

_"Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately and so shall we." - Lestat _

Kim collapsed onto her bed after a day of class that would rival a world war. She hadn't seen Janus in a week. He had told her that he had to leave for business, but his absence made the days even more insufferable. The best she could hope for is something to watch on television.

She wandered around her room searching for the ever wandering remote. She was on her third pass when she noticed it by her answering machine which was blinking with a new message. Kim was instantly curious considering everyone she knew called her cell phone. She pushed the button and listened to a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, "Hey Kim, Wade here. We need to meet."

**CHILDREN OF WAR **  
PART 003: Hell Parading As Aphrodite

Kim arrived a half hour early to Bueno Nacho because she had been too nervous to eat earlier. Kim had no real intention to meet Wade when she first heard the message, but the upmost urgency in his voice and the lack of information from his message had trouble written all over it. She dipped a chip into the cheese at the stroke of nine when Wade had walked in the door. He hadn't changed too much, though it did look like he had lost some weight, "Hey Wade. See you lost a little weight."

Wade sat down without ordering a thing. He was covered up in an overcoat and sunglasses which he promptly removed as he sat down, "Hello Kim, it's nice to see you in good health."

"What's with the cloak and dagger get up?" Kim looked him up and down with a look Wade could only associate with Bonnie.

"It's for safety reasons. Neither of us are very safe right now." Wade tried to keep his voice low, "And this one doesn't seem to have a care in the world." A small pink blur jetted out of Wade's sleeve and into Kim's nachos.

"Rufus! I didn't know you were taking care of him." Kim was ecstatic to see the Mole Rat, despite the fact it was robbing her of her only meal of the day.

"Ron's folks offered him to me after..." Wade didn't bother to finish his sentence seeing the developing melancholy look on Kim's face, "Kim, none of us blame you."

"It was me who let him go by himself." Kim said solemnly. Rufus jumped up trying to comfort her the only way he really knew how, he offered her a nacho. She smirked and took the chip.

"No one knew what was going to happen, Kim, but I do have an offer to help you get even." Wade said removing a folder stuffed with more files than Rufus had nachos crammed in his mouth.

"I don't do the hero thing anymore, Wade. You know that."

"This isn't a hero job Kim. This is bigger than that." Wade opened the folder and began to flip through the pages, "About three and a half years ago a corporation called MachiNex was founded and began buying and starting subsidiaries left and right. Most of them are fairly normal businesses in the mechanics or electronics. Some of them are a bit odd, namely military weaponry, genetics research, bio engineering and cybernetics technology."

Kim stared at him like a grade school student in an assembly. "Is there a point to this?"

Wade rolled his eyes, "Yes. This same corporation has been hiring some extremely out of the ordinary employees. The listed names are aliases that can be traced back to Drakken, Shego, DNAmy, and Monkeyfist, to name a few."

Kim was giving Wade her full attention now, "But they were all in prison."

Wade nodded, "They were, but whoever is running MachiNex is someone high up. High enough to go over the supreme court on this matter."

Kim sat and pondered this for a bit. Rufus had finished off every trace of food on the table before she spoke, "What else you have on this company?"

"Not much else, I'm sad to say. The security on some of the upper class files is unaccessable even by my skills. The highest I can go is a man named Samuel Aester and his assistant Janus Nemicosto."

Kim shot daggers from her eyes at Wade, "I see. I get it now, asshole."

Wade raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Kim stood up and put on her coat, "You get me here, you come on about how no one blames me and even bring Rufus with you, and then you try and convince me that MY BOYFRIEND is behind some evil plot trying to make me feel bad for what happened. I struggle with it every fucking day, Wade. You don't need to conjure up a giant folder of bullshit info to rub it in my face, but I have a chance to be happy again and no one is going to take that from me." She walked out the door and despite the warm breeze that came from the door, Wade and Rufus could feel a frosty chill blowing.

Kim marched through the streets. It was late, very late and more than likely Monique and Bonnie are wondering where she had gotten off to again. She didn't want to go back to campus yet, she was too angry and stressed to go back. She just wandered through the streets letting the night take her wherever. It seemed that the night, like Wade, seemed to have an agenda, as she ended up at the old tree house. She started to climb the ladder, half hoping to find her old friend sitting up there wondering where she had been for four years, but she knew he wasn't. Instead she turned and walked into the woods down the road, it was an easy shortcut from the old neighborhood back to the college.

Kim was deep into the woods to the point where no light could be seen in any direction save for the ever watching moon above. "Half way." Kim smiled. She was about to take another step when she caught the sight of a light that shouldn't be in these woods and dived to her side as a blast of green plasma shot past her. Soon as Kim landed on her feet she looked up, "Shego!"

The woman dressed in black and green stood on a rock across from Kim. Her hair was short and styled but was the same in every other way, "If it isn't little Kimmie." Shego looked at Kim up and down, "and she's all grown up, and willing to open her legs for any pretty face from what I've heard." Shego laughed in a way that seemed much more demonic than Kim remembered her having. She then launched herself into battle taking swings at Kim at every opening.

Kim was struggling to dodge let alone fight back. "What's with the temper? Doesn't Drakken want me alive as usual?" Kim flipped backward but timed it wrong and ended up getting a giant slash across her midriff causing her to tumble to the ground in pain. Kim reached to try to pressure the wound to find that the heat of Shego's flaming fists cauterized it.

Shego lifted Kim from the earth by her head and tossed her against a tree, "I'm sure he would Kimmie, but I'm not on orders from Drakken." She gripped her hands around Kim's throat, "So as long as you can be revived, I can do whatever I want." The look in Shego's eyes was beyond evil it was complete madness. Tears began to trickle down Kim's cheek as for the first time, she feared for her life. Shego unleashed another demonic laugh at Kim's fear and licked off the tears on Kim's cheek.

"That's enough Shego. The Master needs her healthy enough to be tortured." A man's voice came from the shadows. Kim's eyes shifted to see the form taking shape, "Janus... no..." was all Kim muttered as Shego slammed Kim's head into the tree rendering her unconscious. All that came next was darkness and fear.

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Men and Monsters

010101010101010101101001010100010101010111001

From the Extremely Cluttered Desk of the Author:  
Short, sparatic, but necessary exposition and set up for the fun ahead. For those worried about an unsure direction this is going, no worries needed. Things are just getting heated up, I assure you. Personally, the set up is my least favorite because it moves around too much and it's hard to write when you know what's ahead.

((Revised 5/30/2005))


	4. Part 004

DISCLAIMER: You know, if it's called FAN FICTION, I think it's DAMN obvious I don't own any of this.

Janus walked through the lobby of MachiNex headquarters and into an elevator. He had left Shego in charge of Kim Possible with explicit orders not to harm her. He entered the elevator and entered four digits into the key pad and hit the button for the top floor.

Soon as the doors had cleared enough room to fit him, Janus made his way from the elevator to the office of the head of operations, Mr. Samuel Aester. Janus opened the large double doors into the dark room and lowered himself to one knee as the doors shut behind him, "I have come, Master."

CHILDREN OF WAR  
PART 004: Men and Monsters 

The room became dimly lit with candles as the shape of a man in a business suit sat on an elevated platform in the middle of the room, "Welcome, my servant." The figured stepped down from the platform to reveal his face, thin and elegant and accented by dark sunglasses that were impossible to see through, "You may rise."

Janus stood up to look Samuel in the face, "We have secured the girl sir. She was an easy catch as you predicted. Shego was very reckless about it though."

Samuel stepped away from Janus and looked backward into the office, the darkness shrouded every corner leaving no opportunity to distinguish how large the room actually was, "She is simply drunk with her newfound power, and she will be humbled just as you were, my Servant. Though it is odd for you to show such concern."

Janus straightened up, "I just wanted to make sure she was healthy enough for sufficient torture methods."

"I do hope that is all you were worried about, I would hate to see this objective ruined due to an emotion from so long ago."

Janus tried to erase any expression from his face, "There is nothing left of my former life except for the hate I was left with."

Samuel walked up and placed his hand on Janus' shoulder, "Just remember how she embarrassed you, and after everything you did she abandoned you for that abhorrent worm."

Janus gritted his teeth at the memory, "I will make her suffer for you, Master."

"No, my servant, that task is being left to the good doctor. After she has suffered, you will break her last ounce of sanity. Once she is gone we can continue our operation without fail."

Janus turned his gaze to the floor, "What is our goal, Master?"

Samuel raised an eyebrow to Janus' curiosity, "That is not of your concern, servant. Now go and clean yourself, that disguise must be uncomfortable. We will meet in the Drakken's lab at midnight."

Janus bowed and walked out silently. As the candles went out around the room, Samuel removed his sunglasses to reveal his dark red eyes in the shadows, "Thus the beginning of the end starts."

To Be Continued...  
Next Time: Memories Painted With Tears 

0101101110101010100101010110010101101

From the Extremely Cluttered Desk of the Author:  
I usually try to aim for three pages, but this one didn't need it really. Things are getting ready to take off, so keep checking in. I did go back the Parts 1-3 and change a few things to make the story flow better (Mainly Part 1, with a line or two in Parts 2 & 3).


End file.
